


Their Engagement story

by Panthera_Astaire



Series: Their life in Pieces [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: In When the Tough Get Going... In chapter three we hear Lexa say that Clarke proposed the first time. And find out that She had found out that Lexa was going to, and beat her to the punch.This is that story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In When the Tough Get Going... In chapter three we hear Lexa say that Clarke proposed the first time. And find out that She had found out that Lexa was going to, and beat her to the punch.  
> This is that story, it will be in five short one shots. They are just fun little chapters so you can experience their engagement.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Their engagement story: Part one.

* * *

 

 

“So you’re really going to do it?” Raven asked.

“Yes!” Clarke said for the millionth time, “And before you ask your next question for the eight hundredth time “The answer is this weekend!”

“I don’t think it’s a very good idea…” Raven sighed.

“You don’t think asking the love of my life to marry me is a good idea?” Clarke asked her mouth gaping opened at the audacity of her best friend to say such a thing.

“If we’re being honest, I think it’s a bad idea too” Octavia said walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch with a carton of ice cream.

“You guys are my best friends, thanks a lot for your support!” Clarke scoffed grabbing the ice cream from Octavia and taking a big spoonful.

“Clarke, you found out Lexa was going to propose, bought a ring and you’re going to do it before she can!” Octavia laughed, “How does any of that sound like a good idea?”

“I want to ask!” Clarke huffed.

“You’re so mature” Raven laughed taking the ice cream from the blonde and having a bite.

“Lexa does everything in the relationship, she asked me out first. She kissed me first, she made me orgasm first.”

“Too much information” Raven made a grossed out face, even though they shared everything and nothing really was too much information.

“Oh stop!” Clarke said, “Like you don’t tell me every detail of your sexcapades.”

“That’s true Rae” Octavia laughed taking the ice cream back.

“How did you find out she was proposing anyways?” Raven asked.

“Anya slipped on the phone” Clarke shrugged, “I’m pretty sure she was drunk…”

“Good Ol’ Anya” Octavia sang.

They were all pretty drunk since they’d started the night with wine and cheese, then moved on to vodka and cake now they were at ice cream.

“I miss her” Raven said, “Is she ever going to move here?”

“I don’t know, she says she is thinking about it but I have my doubts she will ever leave California” Clarke shrugged.

“We all did” Raven said.

“Because we love Clarkey too much and couldn’t live without her!”  Octavia said.

“This is true, we do love our Clarkey!” Raven clapped her hands.

“You’re drunk Rae” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Maybe, but I miss blabber mouth, and hope she moves here.”

“So how are you going to do this… wait…? Where is Lexa?” Octavia whispered looking around.

Clarke busted up laughing, “Seriously?”

“Yeah” Octavia looked confused, “why wouldn’t I be seriously?”

“How drunk are you?” Clarke asked still laughing.

“Not really I don’t think…” Octavia shrugged. “What am I missing?”

“She’s with Lincoln O! They went to that boxing match and for drinks member?”

“Yesssssss, I do now!” Octavia said, “I want to marry that man!”

“You will” Raven said shoveling a huge bite of ice cream into her mouth, “No doubts.”

“I agree” Clarke nodded.

“We’ve only been together for like” Octavia paused and counted on her fingers “eight months, but I just know…”  

“We loooooove Lincoln” Raven sang.

“Seriously was there pot in the cake I didn’t eat or something?” Clarke looked between both her friends.

“I don’t think so, was there?” Octavia asked Raven.

“No! I mean, I don’t think so…” Raven laughed.

“I think maybe it’s just because I ate before all this…” Clarke said pointing at all the alcohol on the coffee table.

“Mmmmm food lets order food!” Raven said.

“Chinese!” Octavia nodded in agreement.

“That does sound great, what time is it?” Clarke picked up her phone, “Eleven… Dammit.”

“No it’s okay, Mr. Chow’s delivers until one” Raven said.

“Yes!” Octavia clapped her hands.

/

The girls were sitting in a circle on Octavia’s bed now each had a carton of Chinese food in their hands.

“So” Raven said, “You never answered, how are you going to ask?”

Clarke finished her bite of Mu Shu pork, “Lexa once told me when we were first dating that her perfect date would be camping like with a camp fire, fishing, cooking the catch, sleeping on the ground under the stars…. Full on camping, the whole shebang. So… that’s what we’re doing.”

“You’re going to fish, you Clarke Griffin?” Raven laughed.

“Yes Rae, I’m going to fish” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“And sleep outside, without a tent?” Octavia asked.

“So this isn’t necessarily my idea of a romantic getaway, but it’s hers… and I want things to be just the way she wants them” Clarke said.

“Well you’re sweet” Octavia said.

“Yeah as long as we look past the whole proposing before she does thing” Raven laughed.

“Trade” Octavia said, and they all passed their cartons the clockwise.

“Raven, it’s not that big of a deal” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Clarke, she probably has everything planned out already and you’re going to steal her thunder, on purpose!” Raven cried.

“I want to do it!” Clarke said, “I’ve wanted to be the one to ask her to marry me for four years!!! Give this one to me… right Octavia?”

“I don’t know” Octavia said taking a bite of the chow Mein, “I think I’m going to stay Switzerland on this one, so neither of you get mad at me!”

“Oh, I won’t get mad” Raven shrugged.

“Not you, Lex” Octavia said.

“Oh gotcha, yeah I’m going to tell her I rallied for her one hundred percent” Raven said, “She scares me sometimes.”

“It’s the commander huh?” Octavia nodded.

“Um, yes” Raven shook her head taking a bit of pork.

“Oh see, I like her” Clarke raised her eyebrows up and down.

“You would!” Octavia said.

“Yeah I’m sure she’s all take charge in the bedroom” Raven said.

“She always has been” Clarke smirked.

“Again, with the too much information” Raven rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Oh stop acting!” Clarke said.

“Well” Octavia said, “So this weekend should be interesting.”

“Yeah I want the full report when you get back” Raven nodded.

“Because there is no such thing as too much information, is there?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I guess not” Raven sighed.

“Switch” Clarke said, and they all passed their cartons once more.

* * *

 


	2. Part two: Surprises, Camping and Laying Under the Stars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Takes Lexa camping... day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that a lot of you are reading this. Let me know what you think? Your comments, kudos, and love mean the world to me.   
> Thanks as always!

Their Engagement: Part two

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked from the front seat of the truck.

“Somewhere, how many times are you going to ask me the same question?”

“Until you give me an actual answer” Lexa huffed, “So I’ll ask again… where are we going?”

Clarke just shook her head, trying but failing to hide her smile.

“Fine, will you at least tell me when we’ll be there?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Is this what having your children is going to be like?”

“Yes” Lexa smiled, “wait… No, our kids are going to be well mannered; unlike me.”

Clarke laughed, “Damn straight they will, their Mom will be the Commander… are kids aren’t going to be able to get away with anything.”

“Unless they’re with you, because you will be the softy. I can already hear the ‘you just wait till your mom gets homes’ when their misbehaving.”  

“Oh yeah, they’ll totally be your kids when their misbehaving and being annoying like you are now” Clarke smirked and winked at her girlfriend.

“Of course they’ll be” Lexa rolled her eyes. “How many do you want?”

“Kids?” Clarke looked at her.

“No, fish… yes kids!”

“Oh I hope they get your sarcasm” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Um” She paused to think, “two.”

“Only two!?” Lexa asked sounding a little shocked.

“Only, how many do you want?”

“Four or five…” Lexa’s smile got huge for some reason.

“Oh… no” Clarke shook her head.

“What, why?”

“Because Lex, I assume from previous conversations that I’m going to be carrying all these babies right?”

“Yes, absolutely” Lexa nodded.

“Then, yeah… no” Clarke laughed.

“Again, I ask why?” Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because I’m not going to be pregnant for four years…” Clarke said. “I will consider three.”

“I can work with that” Lexa said taking the blonde’s hand kissing it, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

“Good, then tell me where were going…”

“You’re impossible!”

/

A very long hour later, the girls pulled up to the campsite. It was in a very desolate area, but was designated for dry camping so there were trails and such around, and a stream nearby.

“We’re camping?” Lexa asked clearly excited.

That face right there was why Clarke wanted to do this, Lexa light up when she saw the environment and realized what they were doing.

“For two whole days!” Clarke smiled.

“This is amazing” Lexa said shocked Clarke did this, “You got all the proper gear, and necessities?”

“Everything we need is in the back” Clarke nodded, “Don’t worry Octavia and Lincoln went with me to get everything.”

“Good” Lexa said trying to hide her laugh; she knew that Clarke probably wouldn’t know where to start as far as camping necessities went.

They got the truck unpacked and set up their campsite, “want to go explore?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“Sure” Clarke nodded.

Lexa held out her hand and Clarke took it, as they walked Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off Lexa’s face. She was like a kid in a toy store, totally excited by everything.

“We can fish in a little bit if you’d like…” Clarke said nodding towards the stream.

“You got poles?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, and all the proper baits and everything” Clarke smiled proud of herself, “I’m hoping you’ll catch me dinner.”

“You’ll let me cook what we catch?” Lexa couldn’t believe it, she had been trying to get Clarke to do this for years, but the closest she’d come was camping in a cabin, and once they rented an RV.

“Yep” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek, “I have hot dog stuff, just in case the fish aren’t biting… but yes.”

“You’re incredible, thank you for this” Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“You’re welcome.”

/

The girls were lying on the air mattress Clarke had insisted to Lincoln she was bringing, even if they were ‘supposed’ to sleep on the ground. They were looking up at the stars just talking, they had fished and not caught much just a couple small Bluegills that Lexa did indeed cook up, and Clarke also made a couple hot dogs though after they finished them since there wasn’t a ton of fish. But Lexa was happy, which made Clarke happy.

“What was your favorite part of today?” Lexa asked pulling Clarke in closer so her head was lying on her chest now.

“Your face” Clarke kissed Lexa’s nose.

“My face, when?”

“All day, you have been so happy all day.”

“You remembered this from a long time ago huh, that night we were lying in your dorm room just talking until the sun came up…” Lexa said, Clarke couldn’t really see her girlfriends face, but she could feel her smile.

“Yes” Clarke said, “From then, and every other time you’ve brought up how much you missed camping, or would talk about summer camp and sleeping in a tent from when you were little.”

“Well this has been perfect” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head.

“The stars are so beautiful” Clarke hummed burying her head into Lexa’s chest, “I never saw them like this growing up in California where I did. There was too much light, and pollution.”

“They really are” Lexa nodded.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything” Lexa said softly.

“Did you think we’d be here four years ago?” Clarke asked.

“No” her words were small but definitive. “I’d hoped it from the beginning, but though both tours overseas and then being stationed here… I can honestly say, no. I remember the day I asked you to move out here with me, I was petrified. I figured you would either want to stay long distance or breakup with me, especially after I came back the second time, and the anxiety started.”

“It was a big deal to move all the way across the country sure, but I didn’t think about it for a second when we found out you had a year in a half here. Not for one second…”Clarke said.

“Why?”

“Because you’re the one Lex, you’ve always been the one… from the moment I met you in that bar.”

“Which you shouldn’t have been in at nineteen…” Lexa giggled.

“Are you complaining that we were there?” Clarke sat up and looked at her girlfriend.

“Not for a second” Lexa kissed her. “Ya know today we were talking about babies, and I can’t wait for that time in our lives.”

“Me either” Clarke smiled.

“You’re going to be the best Mom.”

“You too” Clarke said.

Lexa waved her hand, “I don’t know about that, but you… I can’t think of a better person to raise kids with.”

“I love you Lex” Clarke yawned.

“I love you babe, close your eyes.”

And Clarke did, excited for the next day… she couldn’t wait to ask Lexa to start their forever.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming tomorrow... hopefully :)  
> Thoughts on this so far? Let me know, I love hearing from you all!


	3. Part three: Fires, guitars and no's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three of their engagement story.   
> One more part after this...

 

* * *

Clarke could barely sleep the night before because she was so excited for the day, so as soon as the sun peaked she got up to make coffee and breakfast. She went to the tuck where the rest of the cooking supplies were making a few trips to make sure she had everything. She started a fire in the campfire ring and put the Portable Heavy Duty Campfire Cooking Grill over it. Lincoln had insisted she get it telling her that cooking would be so much easier this way, once the fire was going she put the pans she brought from home on it to pre-heat, opened the ice chest and pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. She was sure she could figure this cooking over an opened flame thing out, how hard could it be.

When Lexa opened her eyes she could hear the sound of crackling and smell bacon, she looked over and saw her blonde standing in front of a pretty large fire Clarke was currently trying to cook over. She couldn’t help but laugh as Clarke poked at a pan with a stick.

“You’re awake over there aren’t you?” Clarke asked not taking her eyes off the flames.

“Maybe” Lexa giggled.

“And enjoying every second of this, huh?”

“Yes” Lexa said slipping off the air-mattress and heading over to Clarke. “How did it get this… high?” She giggled.

“You laugh it up Lex, but there isn’t a heat setting on a campfire! All Lincoln told me was to set the fire and put the grill thingy over it, and then just cook… Just like if I was at home; my ass just like I’m at home.”

Lexa was cracking up now, “Here let me see.”

She reached behind her and grabbed the fireproof gloves that she knew Lincoln got for this very reason, and picked up portable grill moving it off the flame.

“Now what?” Clarke asked.

“Now we wait for the fire to die down some. Did you use lighter fluid on that?”

“Um, was I not supposed to?”

Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“Would you like some coffee while we wait?” Clarke asked.

“I would, unless…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence; I’m more than capable of making that.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“I’d imagine that water got nice and hot” Lexa smiled when Clarke grabbed the tea kettle that had been set on the grill.

“Shut up Lex” Clarke winked, putting the grinds into the coffee press and filling it with the hot water.

“You love me” Lexa stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

“I do, but not when you tease me” Clarke said sitting at the picnic table.

“I’m sorry” Lexa said, “You’re just so cute… trying to be all outdoorsy.”

“I really am trying” Clarke hit the brunette, “For you.”

“I know, and I love it” Lexa smirked. “So what are we doing today?”

Clarke shrugged, “I thought we could go on a hike…”

“I love the sound of that” Lexa smiled.

“And fish again though I’m cooking burgers tonight so we don’t need to eat the catch, we can throw them back into the stream like nice people.”

“Oh yeah real nice, stick them with a hook in their mouth pull them out of their homes and then traumatize them by removing said hook; just to throw them back into the stream hurt and all out of whack.”

“Jesus Lex that was graphic” Clarke laughed.

“I’m just saying… oh can we swim today?”

“Sure” Clarke nodded.

“Sounds like a great day” Lexa smiled, “Thank you again for all this.”

“It’s nice actually; I’m enjoying it more than I thought I would… Just us, quiet… well besides the mocking and laughing.”

“No mocking” Lexa held both her hands up, “And I’m just giggling at the adorableness that is you, Clarke.”

/

Clarke and Lexa had been on a two hour hike, “Want to head over to the bathrooms and get in bathing suits?” Clarke asked, running her fingers through Lexa’s hair. They were lying down for a bit because Clarke had been exhausted from not sleeping much the night before.

“Yeah, are you up for it?”

“Yes” Clarke said, “I just needed a few minutes.”

“Okay” Lexa said sitting up.

“We can take the polls and stuff down with us too and fish a bit if you want.”

“I’d like that” Lexa said, “I find fishing very relaxing.”

“Whatever you want to do baby, this is your weekend.”

“It’s our weekend” Lexa corrected her.

/

“Do you think there are leeches in the stream?” Clarke asked as they walked down to the water with their fishing poles and a tackle box in their hands.

“No Clarke” Lexa said, “I don’t.”

“But how do you know?”

“Because, this is a campsite where they permit swimming… if there were leeches or something they would put up no swimming signs, not encourage it by telling you on the campsite brochures ‘great swimming’.”

“Okay, you’re probably right” Clarke nodded.

“I thought I was the one with the anxiety” Lexa squeezed her hand, “You’ve been anxious all day.”

“I’m okay” Clarke shook her head.

“We don’t have to swim Clarke; we don’t even have to stay another night if you don’t want to.”

“NO—I do” Clarke said, “Honest, to all of it. I was just… overthinking it, I’m sorry.”

“You have no reasons for sorrys” Lexa smiled.

/

It was getting dark now, the fire was roaring and Clarke had just cleared the dinner stuff. Lexa cooked, Clarke couldn’t tell her no when she offered, both girls thought it was safer since Lex had the experience of camp cooking.

“Dinner was great” Clarke said sitting in her chair front of the fire with Lex.

“Thanks” Lexa smiled, “I love a good camp fire. I love that our clothes will smell like it even when we get home.”

“It’s so weird for me without the beach…” Clarke said. “Fires like this were always on the beach, sand between my toes someone playing a guitar, usually me, singing.”

“Too bad you don’t have yours” Lexa sighed leaning over putting her head on her girlfriends shoulders.

“Who said I didn’t…” Clarke smirked.

“Well if you do, you better damn well be going to get it…”

Clarke stood up and walked towards the truck.

“Shut up!” Lexa said clearly excited.

“You think I would go camping and not bring my guitar?” Clarke said walking back a moment later with it sitting back down “any requests?”

“You know…” Lexa said.

“I think I do” Clarke lied knowing very well what song Lexa would want her to play.

She stared to play and Lexa’s face light up with a huge smile.

“Looking from the window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?”

She smiled at Lexa as she played and sang what Lexa called ‘Her song for Clarke’. When Clarke learned to play it on guitar, Lexa fell even harder in love with her at that moment.

_“Came back only yesterday_   
_Movin' further away_   
_Want you near me…_

_All I needed was the love you gave_   
_All I needed for another day_   
_And all I ever knew_   
_Only you.”_

Clarke continued to sing.

_“Sometimes when I think of her name_   
_When it's only a game_   
_And I need you_   
_Listen to the words that you say_   
_It's getting harder to stay_   
_When I need you”_

When Lexa came home from her most recent deployment she said this song was how she felt about Clarke. That she was all she ever needed. That the ‘Her’ in that verse was the war and that it was getting harder and harder to stay enlisted because it meant she had to be away from Clarke.

_“All I needed was the love you gave_   
_All I needed for another day_   
_And all I ever knew_   
_Only you_

_This is gonna take a long time_   
_And I wonder what's mine_   
_Can't take no more_

_Wonder if you'll understand_   
_It's just the touch of your hand_   
_Behind a closed door_

_All I needed was the love you gave_   
_All I needed for another day_   
_And all I ever knew_   
_Only you.”_

When she finished she reached behind her grabbing the ring box and set in in front of Lexa.

“When you came back from your last tour, you told me this song was me for you. At the time I didn’t get it at all but now that I’ve sung it a thousand times and heard what you’ve said about it…” Clarke shrugged, “Lex, I don’t know what you’re going to do about re-enlisting; I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but what I know… what I truly believe with everything that I am, is that we’re going to get through it together; and we’re going to have a long and happy life together. And I want that to start, as soon as possible… So, what I was wondering…”   
She opened the box and Lexa gaped at the beauty of the ring inside, “Is will you, marry me?”

Lexa just sat there and looked from the ring to Clarke, in a shocked but good shocked way. And after what felt like an eternity of silence to Clarke, she shook her head.

“Wait, are you saying… no?” Clarke smiled but nervous.

“Yes, Clarke… I’m saying no…”

Clarke didn’t say anything at first, she was confused because Lexa has a smile on her face. “Wait…”

“I can’t believe you Clarke Abigail Griffin!” Lexa smiled still shaking her head.

“Can’t believe what, that I asked you to marry me?” Clarke smirked because she knew exactly what Lexa meant now but was playing dumb.

“No, I can’t believe YOU asked Me… when… when… well you must know…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about? Are you really saying you won’t marry me?” Clarke was trying to play shocked and hurt, but she had a smile on her face as well.

“Oh I’m going to marry you Clarke… but I’m not going to be the one to say yes.”

“Oh come on!” Clarke laughed.

“No, I’m saying no” Lexa shook her head adamantly as Clarke climbed onto her lap. “You knew, you know…”

“I know what?” Clarke asked kissing her girlfriends forehead.

“Who told you?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… Just say yes, Lex.”

“You did it on purpose” Lexa giggled, “Who told you?”

“Just say Yes, Lexa!”

“No, you’re going to be the one saying yes…” Lexa shook her head.

“Well what if I don’t… what if I say no when you ask?” Clarke kissed Lexa’s nose.

“You won’t?” Lexa said confidently.

“How do you know?” Clarke asked with an arched brow.

“Because… your proposal was amazing and something I’m going to cherish forever; seriously… I’m so happy you did this. But mine…” Lexa leaned so she could whisper into Clarke’s ear “is fucking spectacular!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Only you By Joshua Radin (I DONT OWN That song! I just love it!)  
> let me know what you think?   
> here or tumblr, Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> love to you all


	4. Take two... part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter. But when writing it, it just felt right to break it up into two parts. Part two to follow very soon. Hope you enjoy...

“I told you I didn’t think it was a good idea” Raven said.

“I think it was…” Clarke said.

“Really, how? She said no!” Octavia laughed.

“Only because she wanted me to be the one to say yes, but I’m glad I asked… because this way I got to. And plus she said it was amazing and something she was going to remember forever” Clarke smiled proudly.

“Yeah it will be something you remember forever too, because she said no!” Raven said.

“Shut up!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“So what did you sing?”

“Only you” Clarke said.

“Of course you did” Octavia smiled.

“Did she cry?” Raven asked.

“Yes! And I was so proud of myself, Lex NEVER cries.”

Both girls laughed, “True” Octavia said.

“It was the perfect weekend” Clarke smiled “I’m really glad I did it. And to be honest I’m glad she’s still going to ask… it’s like the best of both worlds.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “You’re such a girl!”

“Yes Raven I am” Clarke laughed.

/

“WAIT, you said no?!” Anya asked.

Lexa and she were having coffee, so Lex could fill her in on their weekend.

“YES! She asked me, which leads me to my next question dear sister… How did she know?!”

“Um… I don’t know” Anya said not able to look Lexa in the eye.

“Anya! Did you tell her?”

“On accident, yes I’m sorry!”

“How did you accidently tell Clarke I’m going to ask her to marry me?”

“I was kinda drunk and she called to ask me about going somewhere that weekend with her, and it just… slipped. I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, I want to be mad at you… but that was a pretty amazing thing!”

“But you said no!”

“Because I’m going to ask!” Lexa said, “She isn’t taking that away from me. Do you know how much money I’ve spend on this? Between airline tickets and the ring, not to mention all the planning that went into it.”

“I still can’t believe you’re taking her to Rome” Anya said.

“She’s never been… it’s her end all vacation” Lexa smiled.

“You know the second you board the plane to ROME she is going to know what’s going on!”

“And whose fault is that?!” Lexa swatted at her sister.

“I’M SORRY!” Anya exclaimed.

“NO more talking to Clarke!”

“Ever?”

“EVER!” Lexa nodded.

“Not going to happen!” Anya shook her head.

/

“Okay, this is… different” Lexa said sitting down at the table. Octavia and Raven had asked her to come to dinner with them, sans Clarke.

“Well, we wanted to talk about the engagement and knew you wouldn’t if we brought her!” Raven said.

“I only said no because…”

“Cut the shit, we know” Octavia said.

“Anya?” Lexa asked.

“Clarke” Raven said.

“Makes sense” Lexa nodded “So, what do you want to know?”

“All of it!” Raven said, “Oh and we want you to know we told Clarke it was a dick move to propose first like that.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head, “It was kinda awesome actually.”

“But you said no?” Octavia asked.

“I’m not going to forego my plans” Lexa said.

“They’re extravagant huh?” Raven asked.

“Sorda… yes.”

“I figured, Lexa Woods doesn’t do anything small” Raven smiled.

“So, tell us?” Octavia said, “What are you doing?”

“Can you keep the secret, unlike my dufus sister?”

“Yes!” Both girls said at the same time.

“Okay, but if she finds out, I will hurt both of you.”

“We believe you” Raven said and Octavia nodded.

“On Thursday we are leaving for Rome.”

“Seriously!?!” Octavia asked shocked.

“She’s going to shit herself!” Raven said wide eyed.

“Not exactly the response I’m hoping for” Lexa said with a quirk of her head, “But I’m hoping she’ll love it.”

“DUH!” Octavia said, “Rome is like… Clarke’s dream!”

“I know” Lexa nodded.

“Where are you popping the question?” Raven asked. “On a gondola or in front of the colosseum?”

“No, on the balcony of the hotel room, first thing. When we get there the room will be covered in rose petals, and candles will be lite all over the room and out on the balcony. The room has a killer view of the city. I don’t want to do it somewhere so crowded, I want it to be private and intimate and I want to be able to take her to bed right after.”

“That’s incredibly romantic” Octavia said.

“You’re so suave Commander” Raven smirked.

“The Commander is hardly suave, but Lexa can be” Lexa smiled.

“Clarke is going to die” Octavia said.

“I can’t wait” Lexa said. “I’m so excited.”

“Were you always going to ask right when you got there?”

“No” Lex shook her head, “I was going to do it on the last day. Send her to the spa and get everything all set up. But now I figured that she knows that it’s coming, I can’t really make her wait. So I called and talked to people at the hotel, and they’ll help set everything up so it’s ready when we walk in.”

“You’ve dropped a pretty penny on this Lex” Raven smirked.

“She’s worth it” Lexa shrugged.

* * *

 

“Lex?” Clarke called from the closet.

“Yes Clarke” Lexa walked over to the closet leaning against the doorframe.

“How many days am I packing for?”

“Four” Lexa told her.

“You got four days off?” Clarke asked impressed.

“Yes babe, I’ve got four days off.”

“How many bags am I aloud to check?”

Lexa laughed, “You’re such an over packer Clarke Griffin.”

“I have no idea where were going Lex, How am I supposed to know what I’m going to need!”

“Two” Lexa rolled her eyes, and one carry on besides your backpack.”

“Okay” Clarke grabbed a few things from the closet and walked them to their bed, kissing Lexa on the way. “When do we leave?”

“At four tomorrow morning and the plane leaves at five thirty.”

“Are you packed?”

“yes” Lexa nodded.

“Of course you are” Clarke smiled.

/

Three-thirty am

Lexa was up making a pot of coffee for their traveler mugs, Clarke was still asleep. Lexa knew she needed to let Clarke sleep until the very last possible minute, or she would be a huge grumpus the whole eleven hours on the plane.

She put two bagels into the toaster and grabbed two mugs pouring coffee into them. Once everything was ready she grabbed the bed tray and put everything on it, because she also knew that waking Clarke up with food was her safest bet.

“Hey” She said walking into the room flipping on the light.

“Hmff” Clarke rolled over pulling the blanket over her head.

“Clarke, babe… we have to get up, we’re leaving today” Lexa set the tray on the bed, and pulled the comforter back and kissed her blondes hair.

“Mmmm food” Clarke asked.

“Yes honey, Bagel with avocado and tomato plus coffee.”

“This is why I’m going to marry you” Clarke sat up with a smile.

“I haven’t asked yet Clarke” Lexa smirked.

Clarke hit her playfully “You will, I’m a catch.”

“You think so huh?” Lexa took a bite of her bagel.

“I do, yes” Clarke nodded.

 

 

 

* * *

They pulled up to the airport and Lexa handed her a boarding pass, “Okay, here you go.”

Clarke looked at it immediately to see where they were going “Baby, ROME?”

Lexa just nodded with a tight lipped smile.

“Oh my gosh!” Clarke jumped up and down squealing. “I fucking love you Alexandria Taylor Woods!”

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss, “I fucking love you too Clarke Abigail Griffin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? Let me know, I love hearing from you all!


	5. Take two: part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the end of this story for you. And i'm not going to lie, half of it is Smut. If you have an aversion to reading Clexa smut (I know, who would really, but it's not every ones thing) stop reading after the big question is asked.   
> Thanks for your support during this story, much love to all of you!  
> Theres a scene with Italian, i will translate at the end, also I used google translate, so if its not a perfect translation, I apologize to anyone who is fluent in it. :) Also I'm jealous if you are fluent in it!

 

“So it will be what time when we land?” Clarke asked.

They had been on the plane for nearing six hours now, and Clarke could hardly stand how excited she was.

“Eleven fifty PM” Lexa said.

“Can we go eat or something? I know it’s late there, but it will only be like six our time… and I really want to see something tonight.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at how excited Clarke was, “Our hotel has a really nice restaurant in it, that’s opened until two AM. So I figured when we got there, we can get dressed and head down for a quick bite yes. I already made a reservation.”

“You’ve thought of everything, babe” Clarke smirked.

“I’ve tried” Lexa nodded.

Clarke leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

/

As the plane touched down, Lexa could see Clarke’s knee bouncing up and down with pure excitement, “You ready?” Lexa asked with an eye brow wiggle.

“You have no idea” Clarke nodded, “Rome; I have wanted to go to Rome since…”

“You were a freshman in high school, your history class freshman year to be exact.”

“You do listen, Alexandria Taylor Woods” Clarke smiled.

“Of course I listen, Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Lexa play rolled her eyes.

“Are we going to go on a gondola ride? And see the Colosseum?”

“Clarke, do you really think I would bring you to Rome and we wouldn’t do those things?”

“Ahh” Clarke clapped her hands together excited, “You’re the best, Lexa.”

“I know” Lexa smiled.

* * *

 

They pulled up to their hotel Palazzo Manfredi which was right by the Colosseum, Clarke could not stop looking around in awe, “Seriously Lexa, this is where we’re staying?”

“Seriously Clarke” Lexa nodded.

They went inside and walked right up to the front desk.

” Ciao, il mio nome è Lexa che stiamo controllando.”

Clarke just looked at Lexa in awe, she knew she spoke some Italian, but she must have brushed up for this trip.

"Ah, sì, ciao Ms. Woods, come fai stasera?" The young man whose name tag read Emilio, spoke to Lexa effortlessly. "Ti ho abbassato per quattro notti nella suite del Colosseo".

“Sì, e abbiamo una prenotazione nel ristorante per dodici e trenta, e sei tutto pronto a preparare la nostra camera, giusto?” Lexa said, something Clarke had no clue, to be honest she was still just blown away at her girlfriend speaking the language so fluently it was a complete turn on.

"Corretto signora, ci assicureremo che tutto sia pronto per te. Qui sono le chiavi della tua stanza, stanza 9213 godetevi il vostro soggiorno con noi e farci sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa."

“Grazie” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand. “You ready?”

“Um, what the hell was that?” Clarke asked her.

“What?” Lexa asked getting to the elevator and pressing the button.

“You and your Italian, that was incredible, did you do Rosetta stone before we came?”

Lexa laughed, “No Clarke, you knew I know Italian.”

“Um not like that, I didn’t” Clarke shook her head. “It was so” She looked around “Fucking sexy” She whispered.

“You’re so fucking sexy” Lexa said back, kissing her once they got on the elevator.

They got up to the room, and Lexa went to open the door, “Okay this is surprise one.”

“I thought surprise one, was Rome?” Clarke asked.

“Well this is, surprise one, in Rome” Lexa smiled.

She opened the door and they walked in, Clarke instantly could see out the back huge window which was opened, that you could see the Colosseum. “NO FUCKING WAY, LEXA!”

“We’re staying in the Colosseum suite” Lexa nodded, “So you can see it the whole time we’re here. I know how much you’re in love with it.”

“It’s just, SO beautiful” Clarke said looking out the window.

“You’re so beautiful” Lexa sighed, taking in Clarke looking at the view. “Come here” Lexa said grabbing her hand and walking her into the bedroom, she drew back the curtains in there.

“No way, we can see if from bed?” Clarke asked.

“We can” Lexa nodded.

“Lexa this is incredible, thank you!” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck kissing her.

“You’re so welcome” Lexa said pulling her impossibly closer, kissing her deeper.

There was a knock at the door, “That would be our luggage” Lexa said, “Then we need to get ready and go eat.”

“No” Clarke shook her head, “I’d rather stay here and ravish you in the moonlight with the Colosseum behind us.”

“We can do that after we eat I promise, but I made reservations, and I’m hungry, and know you are as well.”

Clarke huffed as Lexa went to get the door, “Okay, fine.” She said.

* * *

 

Lexa swore Clarke ate dinner faster than she had ever seen her eat, when she told her to slow down, that they had all night, Clarke did some, but she still could tell she was in a hurry. Where Lexa was trying to ensure the hotel staff had enough time to set everything up. Finally after Lexa insisted on having dessert, they headed up to their room.

“Clarke” Lexa said before she opened the door, “You know I love you right?”

“I do” Clarke nodded.

“More than anything in the whole world” Lexa said.

Clarke placed a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips, “I love you too, Lex… so much.”

Lexa took a deep breath and opened the door, as soon as they walked in Clarke noticed there were candles everywhere. She took a deep breath, as she realized what was happening, maybe she should have put it together sooner, but she hadn’t.

“Oh my god” She said under her breath.

Lexa grabbed her hand and led her to the large window area where there was a bottle of champagne, and Clarke could see a little blue box.

“Lexa…”

“Clarke” Lexa said grabbing the ring box, “When you walked into that bar, you changed my life. The last three Years have been the best of my life. You have made everything better; you make me want to be better. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone, and if you’ll let me I will spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you mean to me. Will you marry me, Clarke Abigail Griffin?”

“YES!” Clarke said.

Lexa opened the ring box to display an extraordinary platinum three-stone engagement ring with a dazzling four carat cushion cut diamond; two diamond accents embellished the shoulders for a truly stunning vintage-modern look.

“Lexa, it’s gorgeous” Clarke said almost breathless looking at the ring.

“It needed to be to sit on your finger” Lexa said slipping it on. “I love you Clarke, So much.”

“I love you too, Lexa” Clarke said pulling her in for a kiss. “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

Lexa reciprocated the kiss pulling her closer once again.

“Can I take you to bed now?” Clarke asked, she had been waiting, maybe not so patiently all night.

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and led her to the bedroom. Gently she sat on the bed and settled in between her thighs kissing the brunettes lips. Lexa ran her hands all over her back trying to get her dress off. She finally got it up over her head and tossed it aside. Clarke was bra-less, and Lexa smirked as she ran her fingers over her sensitive skin, scratching lightly making Clarke tremble with delight. Lex traced every curve of her Fiancé’s upper body letting her fingernails put just enough pressure on her skin. Clarke could tell Lexa knew what she needed tonight, passion and desire filled her eyes as she took charge.

She laid her back and kissed her, as if she was almost desperate for her Fiancé. Lexa spread her legs apart, straddling Clarke, so their centers made contact. Slowly the very wet core's ground into each other. Lexa savored this time. She would go very slow, enjoying each and every moment of Clarke tonight. Lexa broke from Clarke's lips and kissed and nibbled down, starting first at her jaw line moving down her neck. She knew her Fiancé’s taste but couldn't get enough. While she wandered lower and lower she could feel Clarke's heart begin beating faster, her breath becoming more erratic.

When she got to the blondes breasts, she took one into her mouth and slowly let her tongue run all over the delicious nipple. Her other hand found her other breast which she softly kneaded. She heard Clarke's breath growing even more rapid. She kept up the pace of sucking at one of her breasts while playing with the other with her expert hand. At the same time she pressed her sex into Clarke's and slid it up and down applying just enough pressure to make Clarke Moan. She than reluctantly separated from Clarke's breast and started kissing lower toward her ultimate goal, but not too fast. She wanted to savor this moment as much as possible.

"Yes" Clarke moaned as Lexa headed down. "Please."

Lexa looked up at her and shook her head, "Not yet."

"Baby" She breathed, "I need you."

"Patients love" Lexa smirked biting her lower lip.

"Tease!"

Lexa shook her head "Hardly Clarke, I am not teasing you, just enjoying."

When she got to Clarke's naval, she lingered there for a moment. She felt her squirming under her, as she knew it was both pleasure and torture for her. Lexa didn't care; she wanted her mouth on every part of her Fiancé. In fact she couldn't help but smile as she knew that it tickled her a bit. She moved a little lower kissing all the way down. Once between her blonde’s legs, she kissed and nibbled all over her inner thighs. She was taking her sweet time; she wanted to prolong Clarke's enjoyment long as possible.

"Lex" Clarke breathed her hands running through Lexa's hair.

She placed a small kiss on Clarke's soaking core, she pulled away and paused to breathe in her scent. Very slowly she let her tongue ever so gently lick her folds. Clarke jumped at the sudden sensation and tried to pull Lexa in, but she resisted. Clarke was now begging for Lexa but she knew making her wait longer would give her a much sweeter release. She traced soft, slow circles around her sex letting her tongue apply just enough pressure to make Clarke go nuts. Clarke's hips where rotating with Lexa's tongue. Then it happened, Lexa pushed her tongue deep into her. Working her tongue in and out of her letting one hang reach up and knead her breast again.

"Yes baby" Clarke moaned. "So... soo good." Her hips continuing to move with Lex's mouth. Lexa looked up at her now Fiancé, whose eyes were closed and her lower lip was bite back. The noises coming out of her were doing things to Lexa. She could tell she was soaked. “I am close" She moaned. With that Lexa pulled back her mouth for a moment and let two fingers slide inside Clarke.She now couldn't hold back any longer her body started to spasm.

"Yes!" Clarke moaned rocking her hips harder into Lexa’s fingers, which just made Lexa even more aroused. "So good baby." She said breathless.

Lexa slowly crawled up her body, brushing her breasts against hers.

"Amazing" Lexa smiled.

"Yeah" Clarke breathed.

"I love making you do that" She let her finger trace her lips.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and began moving her body under hers. They panted and gasped in passion as they rubbed their breasts and wet centers together. Lexa almost couldn't take the contact, and before she knew it her body was spasuming.

"Oh my!" Clarke smiled.

"Ye-yes!" Lexa breathed out.

Finally Lexa could take no more and collapsed on to Clarke. Clarke kissed her, holding her tight while stroking her hair.

"I love you" Lexa breathed.

"I love you baby" Clarke kissed her head. "I know that you came, but can I..."

Lexa nodded, "I want you too."

Clarke kissed Lexa's lips crawling on top of her now, startling her center. Lexa could feel her wet core press against hers and it almost did her in again. The blonde let her mouth find Lexa’s breast, flicking her nipple with her tongue before sucking on it.

"Fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned. Without taking her mouth off of her chest she looked up at Lexa and smirked. "You're incredible" Lexa gasped as Clarke's mouth made contact with her sensitive core.

Clarke could tell her lover was getting antsy so she pressed her tongue into her core with more pressure. Immediately Lexa began to moan again and her hips started to ride Clarke's face.

"So close... again." Lexa breathed.

"Yes baby come for me, please?" Clarke almost begged as she let her thumb find Lexa's clit and rub small circles at it never removing her mouth.

"FUUUCK CLARKE!"

Clarke applied more pressure to her swollen nub and before she knew it Lexa was spasuming, hitting her climax. She climbed back up Lexa's body kissing her way up.

"I love you" Lexa smiled as she got to her lips.

"I love you baby" Clarke kissed her, "So much."

"Want to jump in the hot tub?" Lexa smirked. "You can have another... go?"

"More than anything" Clarke smirked.

Lexa took her by the hand and led them out to the hot tub on the private patio, they both stepped in and the feel of the hot water on her sensitive skin was almost enough to send Clarke back over the edge again.

Lexa turned Clarke around, so she was standing with her backside pressed against her as she cupped her breasts from behind. She moved her hands down and parted Clarke's thighs, pressing her forward so the jet streamed directly onto her sensitive clit. Clarke moaned out in ecstasy as Lexa's fingers slipped inside her wetness and began massaging her. The pleasure grew so intense that Clarke tried to move back, but Lexa held her there with the stream directly on her sensitive nub and her fingers delving deeply inside her. She began to buck and sway on Lexa's fingers, moaning and whimpering as the pleasure increased to an almost intolerable level. Lexa parted her legs a bit more and began thrusting herself hard against her Fiancé’s backside. Clarke reached behind herself and found the wetness of Lex's sex. Lexa groaned and as Clarke began rubbing on her, Lexa was rocking hard against her fingers, grinding herself down into them as hard as she could.

"Fuck" Lexa moaned.

Clarke couldn't bring herself to say anything as the pressure of the jet against her was almost too much to take, instead she just let out a moan, letting Lexa know that she felt amazing. Before she knew it she was there yet again. She whimpered and moaned loudly as the throbbing pleasure seized hold of her, making her tremble in complete ecstasy once more.

"Oh my god, yes!" She finally breathed.

"You are amazing" Lexa smiled.

"No, you are amazing" Clarke said turning around and kissing her. Lexa sat down on the step pulling her onto her lap. She let her head lay on Lexa’s shoulder and gently placed loving kisses on her neck.  
They sat there for a while, kissing, and touching like two high-schoolers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves'.

"You wanna go back inside?" Clarke asked as things were beginning to heat up again.

Lexa nodded her breath growing quickly, "Shower?"

Clarke started the shower while Lexa grabbed them towels, she had gotten in and a moment later Lex slipped in behind her. She turned around in her arms and kissed her. Clarke's mouth found Lexa's neck, while Lexa’s hands found her breasts Clarke moaned deeply.

"You like that?" Lexa asked as her hands continued to play with her breasts, taking each nipple into her fingers rolling them around. Clarke's hands slowly moved down the brunette's back and she started to caress her ass. Kneading her ass and grinding her core into hers. Lexa reluctantly moved from her Fiancé’s breasts, as Clarke knelt in front of her. She slowly parted her lips and inhaled the smell of her. Lexa was more than ready for her once again, and Clarke was reviling in that fact teasing with her tongue before she slipped it into her core.

"Shit baby" Lexa moaned.

As Clarke was licking her clit, she inserted two fingers into her.

She gasped "Yes... keep going … More"

Clarke looked up at her and smiled, the water running down Lexa's bare body as she held onto the wall to hold herself up. Clarke obliged. She continued to lick at her wet center as she thrusted her fingers harder into her.

"Yes, Clarke" Lexa moaned.

Clarke just smiled and moved her mouth to Lex's inner thigh as she rubbed circles on Lexa's clit with a little more pressure. Clarke could tell she was about to come, "Come for me baby" Clarke coaxed.

Lexa leaned against the cold tiles, and threw her head back. "Yess" She said as her body hit its high yet again.

"That was a good one" Clarke smiled. She stayed at her center for a while longer and kissed at her inner thighs and sensitive core.

Lexa then turned off the shower "Let’s dry off, so we can get wet again."

Clarke didn't argue.

They moved back to the bedroom, and Lexa laid Clarke down on her back and started to "dry her off". Clarke almost came when she started kissing her at her feet working her way up the blonde’s legs, inner thighs, and slowly parting her thighs. Clarke now fidgeting below her, wanting nothing more than Lexa's mouth on her core yet again. Slowly Lexa started to lick up and down. Clarke was so wet, Lexa let two fingers slide inside of her.

Clarke gasped. "Please" She knew it wouldn't take much to get her there after the night they'd had.

Lexa continued to rub Clarke's core as her mouth worked at it still. "YESSS, more... harder" She moaned.

Before she knew it Clarke was there. Lexa continued to lick her core and pump her fingers as she rode her high.

"Oh my god" Clarke said trying to regain her breath.

Lexa climbed up her body kissing every inch of her that she could along the way until she got to her lips.

"I could sleep for a week" Clarke said as Lexa collapsed onto her chest.

"Me too" Lexa nodded.

"I love you" Lexa kissed her once more.

"And I love you" Clarke said. "So much, I can’t wait to marry you, Lexa."

“I can’t wait to marry you either, Clarke” Lexa smiled.

* * *

Translations: 

"Ciao, il mio nome è Lexa che stiamo controllando.” -- "Hello, my name is Lexa we are checking in."

"Ah, sì, ciao Ms. Woods, come fai stasera?" "Ti ho abbassato per quattro notti nella suite del Colosseo" -- "Ah, yes, hello Ms. Woods, how are you doing tonight?" "I have you for four nights in the Coliseum suite."

“Sì, e abbiamo una prenotazione nel ristorante per dodici e trenta, e sei tutto pronto a preparare la nostra camera, giusto?”  -- "Yes, and we have a reservation in the restaurant for twelve thirty, and you're all set to prepare our room, right?"

"Si Corretto signora, ci assicureremo che tutto sia pronto per te. Qui sono le chiavi della tua stanza, stanza 9213 godetevi il vostro soggiorno con noi e farci sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa." -- "Good lady, we will make sure everything is ready for you. Here are the keys to your room, room 9213 enjoy your stay with us and let us know if you need anything."

Grazie -- -thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon :)  
> Thoughts? How do you think this is going to go?  
> Let me know, I love your comments and feedback!


End file.
